


A Promise To The Ocean

by ironii



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fucky wucky time frame bcus thog dont really understand the time frame uhhh, Gen, Oneshot, Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Promises, friendships, lots of headcanons so look out lmao, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironii/pseuds/ironii
Summary: An explanation regarding Ninja Cookie’s fondness for the ocean.
Relationships: Platonic sea fairy x ninja cookie, mentioned sea fairy x moonlight, mentioned seafairy x moonlight, platonic seafairy x ninja cookie
Kudos: 4





	A Promise To The Ocean

You first met her at sunset, when you were both young. Not young enough to be exempt from any important duties, but not old enough to not be considered a child.

The day had been ending, and the sun was beginning to settle into the ocean, it’s dying warmth prompted you to stop your training session. You breathed deeply with your eyes closed whilst you moved to catch the falling blades you had thrown into the air a few seconds prior to the sinking sun. Your trained ears caught the subtle whir of the metal slicing through the air, each body movement being graceful, focused; ebbing and flowing as though your body were as fluid as the water in the ocean below you. 

But of course, water is as turbulent as it is smooth, and with just a slight misstep, you had missed the last shuriken. Your eyes widened, an uncharacteristic gasp of surprise escaping you, your calloused hands reaching out for the blade falling over the edge of the cliff. And without realizing it. 

You jump. 

You had managed to grab the blade when it was half way down from the safety of the cliff. Upon pinching the flat metal between your pointer, middle and thumb, you jumped. Once. Twice. A nervous gulp is swallowed as you try for the third jump- one of which was apart of a technique you had been trying to master since you were even younger than you were then. Sometimes this third jump you could nail perfectly. Other times, it ended in disappointment. Another deep breath, and you leapt, your heart having followed suit in your joy, as the edge of the cliff came closer. But you hadn’t reach it. In your panic, you tried another desperate jump, but were unable to grip your saving grace. 

Panic, shame, anger, frustration, and acceptance of all things, swirled inside of you, hitting you all at once. The muscles in your body had tensed up as you scrubbed through your brain for a contingency plan, but you can’t think of any. The tide below you pulls back to reveal the dull spikes of the rocks below, and with no more ideas left, you submit to what you thought would be death. You close your eyes, make a silent apology to your masters, and you loosen yourself, or, you would have. You can feel dainty arms hold you, carrying you like a groom would his bride. 

Though, the stranger was no groom. 

You opened your eyes slowly, shock filling you upon realizing that there were arms cradling you. Arms belonging to someone you had not recognized, or even sensed in the area. 

“Are you alright?” Her voice was soft and quiet, gentle like the sounds of water trickling through a stream. It echoed slightly, in a way that reminded you of the way a bell’s ring is sustained. It was pleasant. 

“Yes, I am.” You said before bowing deeply to her out of respect and gratitude. “I owe you my life. Thank you.” You felt humbled in her presence, and though you didn’t intend to treat her like a god, she was still someone deserving of respect. She seemed a little flustered at that, though despite it, she smiled warmly. 

“What is your name?” She asks, the glittering ornaments of precious pearls her watery silks and tresses paired with the opalescent shine of her shell crown had made her feel otherworldly despite all elements of her, being so familiar. As a matter of fact, she just seemed to radiate a sort of unexplainable power. As though she could lift the entitreity of the ocean with just a gesture of her hand.

“My name is Ninja Cookie. What is your name?” Was your reply, and though it was a simple question, she seemed... surprised to have been asked this question, as though she wasn’t used to it.

“My name is Sea Fairy. It is nice to meet you.” She nods in respect with a smile that almost seemed wistful, though, her expression just seemed to carry melancholy. You couldn’t help but wonder if she was always like that. 

“Likewise.” You respond. “Though, if I may ask, how is it that you came to me so quickly?” Your voice was quiet like hers, but unlike hers, it was deeper, a little sharper. A subtle, gravely qualify, that contrasted to her silk voice. You’re admittedly suspicious of her. You weren’t one to always jump to conclusions, but being a ninja, you had learned to always keep a keen sense of your surroundings and to be always be careful. After all, it was easy to hide daggers in silk. You eye the decorated blade in her hand, and you have to restrain the immediate instinct to back away for distance.

“Oh. Forgive me, but you had caught my curiosity... I saw you training, and was watching.” She admitted sheepishly, her gaze cast down to avoid the intensity of your eyes. She was chewing her lip anxiously. “I hope you don’t mind.” Sea Fairy hastily apologized. 

“I see. It’s alright.” You nodded in reassurance and watched as her body language had eased up slightly. The affirmation that she was okay had gifted her a bit of confidence, allowing her to perk her head up, and look at you properly now.

Truthfully, it really...wasn’t okay, but you weren’t going to make too much of a fuss about it. You glance at the spire of water that was swirling beneath her and currently lifting her to be level with you. It seems that she could have easily harmed you or forced anything out of you judging by her control of the water, and all things considered, she didn’t need to save you, or do anything for you really. As a matter of fact, she could have just forced information out of you if she wanted to from you could tell. But she hadn’t done anything to you yet, and despite every bit of apprehension you still held, you reluctantly let things be. 

“I’ve been quite curious about you. You’re a rather unique individual, did you know? You’re the only one I’ve ever seen that could jump three times in the air without the aid of magic. Not even the legendaries themselves could do that.” A warm smile graced her features as she stepped from the tower of water, the blades of grass now studied with droplets of water from her flowing gown of water. “If it’s not too personal or too much for you, may I ask how you came across that technique...?” 

You hesitate. It’s just how you always felt like you had to respond whenever you were asked a question. Like you were born with suspicion, and doubt within everything, and you had to analyze everyone and everything in under a second before you made a final decision. Because that was how you survived. The way you were trained didn’t help your instincts either. 

“I trained for that ability. It... is not yet perfected.” You say, an accidental slip of your monotone neutrality leads to your words sounding slightly frustrated. You hadn’t intended to show off any more emotion other than polite respect, but alas. 

“I see. For what it’s worth, I think it’s quite impressive so far. I think whatever you end up doing with it, it’ll be extraordinary.” Hearing that, and the sincerity is... odd. Not in the way that got the heart bubbling and flustered, but it was... unfamiliar. Yes. You often prided yourself on perfection and devotion, and you had never been praised for progress. It was always about the end goal. 

“Thank you... but I do not deserve praise. Not yet.” The glow of the moon reminded you it was time for you to return home, and so after an awkward, but polite goodbye, she asked,

“May I come back again tomorrow...?” 

You are admittedly...tempted to say no. But, you had struggled to deny her. Maybe it was the way she clasped her hands together over her sword hilt like she was praying to you with a rosary. Maybe it was her tone. Or maybe it was out of that dangerously foolish need for someone to just... tell you, that you were doing okay. Whatever the case, it compelled you to nod silently in approval before you disappeared into the night. 

From there on, she had come every day. You shared holidays meant for couples and celebrated them together in solidarity, and on nights when you or her couldn’t sleep, you would stay together. She’d promise to stay up late with you and watch over you while you fell asleep in her lap, and when she was plagued with nightmares and restless during the darkest hours of the day, you promised you’d be there when she woke up, and you’d sleep out beneath the stars with her. During the seasons when she swore the oceans would freeze over, she came home with you, and you would both curl up near the bed stove, basking in the warmth of the fire and in the comfortable silence of your company. Most of your time was spent together in quietness. It was enough for you, and a comfortable arrangement. You both learned about each other through observation, and sometimes it prompted a good conversation.

There was a day when the two of you were walking down the beach. She had finally convinced you to take a break after weeks of chipping away at your health as you kept trying to polish your air steps. She began telling you of something wonderful that happened to her, and you witnessed something in her you’ve never seen before.

“I had a dream last night.” The sea goddess spoke with an airiness to her tone, as if it were light. It sounded almost musical, the way it lilted flowed. There was a giggle, and a reddening of her cheeks, and though you couldn’t quite understand, you humored her anyways. 

“What did you dream about?”

“I’ve been meeting with someone in my dreams... her name is Moonlight. She’s very kind to me... and very beautiful...” Sea Fairy says, somewhat embarrassed much to your amusement. You were never one to tease, as it always made you a tad anxious. Oftentimes, it lead to accidental insults since you weren’t particularly the greatest at jokes, but being with Sea Fairy has helped you understand somewhat, how far was too far. It was a concept that was still a little elusive, but you’ve been getting better at things like that lately, so you were a tad more confident in your next words. 

“Ah, is that so? Would I be correct to assume that she’s why I don’t see you so often?” You tease. Despite your mask, there was a sort of smugness about you that the ocean spirit could feel the burn of your smirk. She carefully and playfully shoves you (as she is much stronger than you are) and laughs, her ears and face flushed. 

“If you are so inclined to know, yes, she is exactly why our spontaneous rendezvous have been less frequent” She says poking your cheek after you had caught your balance. She sighs wistfully after your chuckle. “I wish I could see her... in person I mean.” She says before you can say anything smart about it. 

“What’s stopping you? I hope it is not me.” You say, half joking, half serious. She laughs a little, but instead of it making you smile, it makes you stumble a little. You’ve never seen her look so... well sad isn’t the right word. It was more than that. You couldn’t quite grasp the emotion at the time, and even now, it’s still hard to define completely. The only thing you were certain of, is that it was boundless, and it would only be solved by closing a gap you couldn’t understand. 

“Of course not. If you would let me, I would take you everywhere with me, and I would likewise follow you to the ends of the Earth.” She says, and though her tone is light hearted, you know she means it. “But she... she lives far away. Up on the moon, actually.” She says, pointing to the faint image of the moon in the sky. There’s a moment of silence between you two before you come up with an idea. 

“I could carry you to her.” You suggest, wholeheartedly and serious. Her expression of wide-eyed surprise is priceless. She laughs a little, unsure of what he meant. 

“And how would you do it?” She asks with mild amusement. 

“I would use my air step technique. I will perfect it, and when I do, I’ll carry you right to her.” You say with a conviction that makes her realize you were by no means, joking or teasing, or making fun of her. Her smile falters a little at the straightforward sincerity you had, and she pauses your walk, fixing her attention elsewhere now, with you unable to see her face. She doesn’t seem to know what to say. After a few moments, she sighs deeply, her smile grateful, yet not exuberant. It was soft, and somewhat muted. The sort of smile that made you think she was on the brink of tears, and oh- there they are. She’s very quick to wipe them away with a chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I just... I suppose it’s just nice to know that... there’s someone like you, who cares about me.” She laughs. It sounds like it hurts. You embrace her, and she holds you back, tighter than you’re holding her. You remember the nights she’d plead to you to promise that you’d be there for her when she awoke. You remember how during the holidays, whenever you could escape from your masters, how she would cling to you, or tentatively hook her arm with yours and hold your hand. You remember her once telling you that she’s been asleep for a very long time, and that it’s been the first time in a while since she’s liked being awake. 

You hold her for as long as she wants you to. You make sure to promise her that you’d do her right, and help her too. 

It’s only a week later that you have to leave her behind to follow your training elsewhere. After you do, you don’t hear anything from Sea Fairy. You get into your fair share of shenanigans, as per usual of someone of your rising caliber, and you’re eventually met with a group of individuals who, are lucky to have met this version of you, as you know you would have never been this open in the past. 

You still think about her, and whenever someone asks you why you train so hard, you give them a vague reason. It’s always, 

“Because I need to.”

“To be better.”

“I have a rather important end goal in mind.” 

But you know. It’s because of your promise to the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read and i made this in a total of 2 days oops


End file.
